Mark's Little Girl
by lashawn.norris
Summary: In the WWE, he is known as The Undertaker. But outside the WWE, he is Mark Calaway. Mark has been in a bad mood lately since the divorce with his third wife. Vince McMahon sends him with a few other wrestlers and divas to a orphanage to visit the kids. When Mark comes across a little girl, she will make a difference in his life. But will he make a difference in hers?
1. Character Info

**Character Information**

Name: Gabrielle Renee

DOB: 4/24/2012

Hometown: Austin, TX

Parents: Anne & Lance (deceased)

Siblings: 0

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Ethnicity: African American & Mexican

Likes: Wrestling, Cuddles, Music, Playing with toys

Dislikes: Being Yelled At, Being Hurt, Left Alone

Name: Mark William Calaway

DOB: 4/24/1965

Hometown: Houston, TX

Parents: Frank & Catherine Calaway (father is deceased)

Siblings: 4 (he is the oldest)

Hair and Eye Color: Auburn hair (dyes it black) and Green hair

Spouse: 0 (been married 3 times, all ended in divorce)

Kids: 0

Occupation: WWE Wrestler, known as The Undertaker


	2. In Awe

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle Renee is a 5-month-old baby girl who lives in this orphanage.

Yes, I said it, orphanage.

You see, in the short 5 months of her life, she has already been through a lot. She doesn't know what happened to her parents. But all she noticed was that one day they were here and the next day they were gone.

Someone came to the house and got Gabrielle from the house, taking her to the orphanage called Sunnyside. Sunnyside is a place for children who've been abused, dropped off, or orphaned by their parent and/or guardian. Gabrielle is the youngest child that's been brought here.

It has been 2 weeks since she's been brought here and she loves it here. But every now and then, she cries out hoping her mom and dad would come get her.

Today has been smooth sailing so far. One of the workers here, named Emily, grabbed Gabrielle and got her ready for the day. Which consisted of getting a bath and getting some clean clothes on. Once all that was done, she was brought downstairs and was sitting in a high chair. Waiting to get fed.

She looked around and saw a television that showed wrestling. Her eyes were immediately fixated on it and she couldn't help but smile. One of the things she enjoyed was wrestling. Before her parents were gone, they sat with her and introduced her to wrestling. Ever since then, she was hooked. But it's one wrestler that Gabrielle loved.

"Okay Gabby eat up," said Emily, holding a spoon full of food.

Gabby ate it and smacked her lips, still looking at the television. Emily grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, making Gabby upset. Gabby started crying and Emily frowned. Once Emily turned it back on to wrestling, Gabby immediately stopped crying and watched television as she was getting fed. As she was eating, her favorite wrestler came out.

"Introducing first from Death Valley The Undertaker," the announcer said.

Gabby smiled big and bounced in her high chair as The Undertaker came out in his motorcycle, riding it down to the ring.

Emily turned around and watched with Gabby. She turned to Gabby, who looked on in absolute awe. She smiled and took Gabby out of her high chair, sitting her on the ground. Gabby was starting to crawl but she had a little trouble. So, she scooted onto the carpet and sat in front of the TV, never taking her eyes off it.

Emily went into the other room and saw some of the other coworkers watching the same thing, "Hey let me show you something."

A few of the coworkers followed her and saw Gabby with some other kids, watching wrestling.

"How about we call Vince and ask if a few of the wrestlers and divas can come visit," said Dave, an employee.

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked off, letting the kids continue watching.


	3. Gabby and Mark Meet

**Chapter 2**

Mark headed backstage after defeating Vladimir Kozlov in a submission match. Everyone congratulated him on an awesome match, like always. Just as he was heading inside his locker room, Vince stopped him.

"Hey Mark I need to speak to you in my office," spoke Vince.

Nodding, Mark quickly got dressed in his street clothes and grabbed his bag, walking to Vince's office. Glen, Matt, Jeff, and a few other wrestlers and divas were also in there. Mark looked at them, confused. They shrugged at him, not knowing what was going on either.

"Okay, obviously, you want to know why you all are here..."

They all nodded and waited for him to continue talking. Vince gave them sheets of paper, with pictures of little kids on them.

"I was asked by an employee of Sunnyside orphanage to have you guys come and visit the orphanage. Spend time with the kids and get to know everyone. Obviously, they're looking for homes so if any of you want to adopt them. You're free to do so. I'm donating to them so they can fix up the place and get things that they need."

Everyone nodded, liking the idea. Then, Glen looked at Mark and noticed that he was oddly quiet.

"Everything okay Mark," he asked.

He nodded while looking at the pictures. Vince looked and saw that Mark was staring at one kid. Vince smiled to himself and sat back down at his desk, "You all will go over there tomorrow morning. Just ask for Dave."

They nodded and walked out his office, heading to the hotel. Arriving at the hotel, they all went into their rooms. Glen and Mark shared a room so they obviously went together. Once they got into their room, they both plopped onto the couch and looked at the picture.

"Mark this could be your chance... I know how much you want to have kids," said Glen.

Mark looked at Glen then back down at the picture, "Maybe you're right…."

Glen snorted and chuckled, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Mark got up and got in the shower. Once he was finished, he got out and got ready for bed.

"Night," they both said to each other.

 _ **The next day….**_

All the kids were up and dressed. Everyone except for Gabby. She's always the last one to get up. Emily came in and smiled at her. She walked up to the crib and gently picked up Gabby.

"Gabby honey, wake up… time to get up," said Emily, rubbing her back.

Whining and rubbing her eyes, Gabby woke up and looked around. Emily chuckled and got her ready for the day. As Emily was putting Gabby's onesie on her, Gabby started whining and kicking her legs.

"What's wrong," asked Emily.

Gabby saw an Undertaker onesie laying on the bed, so she grabbed it. Emily chuckled and grabbed it, putting it on her. Gabby claps as Emily slid some shorts and socks on her. Once she was done, she brought Gabby downstairs and sat her in the playpen with the rest of the babies.

"Okay you guys, there are special guests coming here in a minute. So, I want you all to be on your best behavior okay?"

The older kids smiled and nodded, while the babies just made a whole bunch of noise. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Dave opened the door and stepped aside, smiling.

"Welcome to Sunnyside, please come in."

The wrestlers and divas came in. Mark walked in last and looked around. Dave stood in front of them.

"My name is Dave and I'm one of the employees here…"

"Very nice to meet you, Dave. We brought something for you all," said Naomi, giving him an envelope.

A few other employees walked in and introduced themselves as David looked inside the envelope. Once he did, his eyes got big. It was a check for $12 million. He looked up at them.

"Thank you all so much. This will help us tremendously…"

Emily decided to stay with the kids. Dave walked in with the wrestlers and divas. The kids turned around and gasped. They all started screaming and cheering, obviously happy to see them.

"These are all the toddlers and babies who were brought here," said Emily, standing up.

"My name is Emily and I'm one of the workers who work with the babies. Although I work with all of them, I've been assigned to one child since she is new here. You can walk up to the kids and talk to them if you want," she said.

Most of the wrestlers took the kids outside and got to know and play with them. But Gabby stayed inside the playpen and watched wrestling on the big television. Dave, Mark, Glen, and Emily looked at Gabby.

"What's her name," Mark asked, genuinely interested.

Emily smiled a little, "Her name is Gabrielle, but we call her Gabby for short. I've been assigned to her…"

Glen looked at Emily, "When did she get here…"

"Two weeks ago…"

Dave smiled at the two guys, "She's a huge fan of WWE. But as you can tell, Mark you are her favorite…"

He couldn't help but smile down at the little girl. Glen and the others noticed and smiled. Mark was taking a liking to Gabby already. Emily kneeled and tapped Gabby. Gabby looked at her and smiled up at her. Holding her in her arms, Emily turned around so Gabby could see Mark and Glen.

"Gabby this is Mark and Glen. Mark and Glen, this is Gabby," Emily said, introducing them.

Glen and Mark awed, she is an adorable little girl. Gabrielle looked at Glen, waving. Then, Gabrielle turned and looked at Mark. Realizing that Mark is her favorite, she got excited. Making the grown-ups laugh.

"Mmmmmmm," said Gabby, wanting Mark to hold her.

Without hesitation, Mark grabbed her and held her in his arms. He smiled down at her, noticing her onesie.

"She is a true fan of yours, Mark. She even has your onesie on," said Glen.

"Hi pretty girl," said Mark.

Gabrielle smiled and lay her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. Dave, Emily, and Glen couldn't help but smile bigger. These two are made for each other.


	4. Gabrielle Marie Calaway

**Chapter 4**

Mark held Gabby as him and Glen followed Emily into Gabby's room. They sat on the chairs and looked at Emily.

"So, tell us about Gabrielle," said Glen, watching Mark interact with Gabrielle.

"Well when we first met her, she was left on our doorstep. No one was there and no note was left with her. Gabrielle is five months old…"

"Five months old. Where are her parents," Mark said, in a state of shock. He was astounded as to who would leave a five-month-old in front of a random doorstep. But whatever the decision may have been, it was best that she was brought here.

Emily nodded with a sad smile, "Once we got more information on her, we found out that her parents were killed in a car accident. Whoever found Gabby left her here and never came back for her."

Glen and Mark felt bad for the little girl. Something traumatic like that can affect a child, but they would make sure that it wouldn't affect Gabby.

"When is her birthday," Glen asked, holding a toy. Gabby smiled big and grabbed it from him, chewing on it.

"March 24," Emily responded.

Mark's eyes lit up, "That's my birthday…"

Glen smiled and nodded, knowing that Mark was happy. He hasn't seen Mark this excited in a long time. Maybe Gabrielle is exactly what Mark needed. Mark was looking at Gabrielle and noticed something. Emily watched him and had an idea as to what he was looking at.

"She is blind in her left eye," she said, confirming Mark's suspicions.

Mark's heart went out to Gabby. Her pure innocence and smile shined through and she didn't have a care in the world. He smiled at her and stood her up.

"You're such a beautiful little girl," he said to her.

Gabby cooed and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek, making him laugh. Emily turned to Glen, who just smiled and shrugged.

"He hasn't been this happy in a long time. Gabby has his heart," he spoke.

Gabby rubbed her left eye and Mark stopped her, "No, don't do that honey."

Gabby looked up at him and whined a little, getting fussy. He patted her back and started rocking from side to side, making her calm down.

"Is there anything else about her that I need to know," asked Mark.

Emily nodded and began talking again. She talked about how Gabby is allergic to peanuts and what triggers her tantrums. She also mentioned that Gabby doesn't like loud noises; it scares her. Making a mental note, Mark decided to ask about that later. He got up and grabbed a bag, putting all of Gabby's stuff inside. Emily looked at him, a little confused.

"Mark, what are you doing," said Glen, looking a little confused too.

Mark turned around while holding Gabby and her things in a bag, "I made my decision. I am adopting Gabrielle."

Emily and Glen smiled big. Emily gave Mark the official documents to sign. And he didn't hesitate to sign either. Once he was done, she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, she's now Gabrielle Calaway…"

Mark couldn't help but smile. He finally has a child and he intends on spoiling the hell out of her. Gabrielle didn't understand what was going on, but she smiled and clapped. Everyone chuckled and clapped with her. Once it was finished, everyone headed outside. The other wrestlers and divas noticed that Mark was holding Gabrielle and a bag.

"Everyone meet my baby girl, Gabrielle Marie Calaway…"

The wrestlers and divas cheered, congratulating him. Gabby kept smiling and clapping, making everybody smile. At that moment, Mark knew.

This was the start of a new journey. And he was definitely ready for the ride.


	5. First Day Meeting

**Chapter 5**

Mark held Gabrielle in his arms as he entered his hotel room, closing the door. He sat her down on the floor and watched her. He couldn't believe that he finally has a child. It truly hasn't set in, but he knew that it will. The one moment that he was excited for is when she calls him daddy. Just then, Gabrielle started crawling. Since she is blind in one eye, she tends to bump into things. He had to make a mental note on making it easier for her to get around. She crawled around and bumped into the wall, making her stop.

"You okay baby girl," he said, picking her up.

She tried rubbing her left eye again and he stopped her. It must be bothering her, he thought. Then he went into his pocket and took out some eyedrops. They're kid friendly so it won't hurt her.

"Open your left eye honey…"

She opened it, like he said, and he gently put the eyedrops in her eye. She started blinking her left eye quickly and sighed when her eye wasn't hurting anymore. Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Stephanie McMahon, along with her husband Paul (Triple H), walked in and closed the door behind them. Mark sat down and gave Gabrielle a toy to keep her occupied.

"Congratulations Deadman. This must be her," said Paul.

Mark smiled and nodded, "Yup, this is my baby. Gabby meet your aunt Stephanie and uncle Paul…"

Gabrielle looked up at them and smiled, waving her hand. Stephanie couldn't help but aww and it made Paul smile and shake his head. She sat down next to Mark and Gabrielle instantly crawled into Stephanie's lap. Stephanie held her and started playing with her. Paul took a seat next to Mark and looked at him.

"So how does it feel being a dad," he questioned.

Mark couldn't erase that big smile on his face, "It feels amazing. I never felt love like this until I met her. She is my number one priority in life… she's given me a reason to live again…."

Both Paul and Stephanie smiled at him, while Gabby was chewing on her toy.

"I'm going to give you some information about her. She's five months old, allergic to anything containing peanuts… she's afraid of loud noises… and she's blind in one eye," said Mark, watching his daughter.

Stephanie looked at Gabby and knew what eye Mark was talking about, "Her left eye?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah… I need to get some things in place for her so she can have the normal life that she deserves… When she starts moving around, you got to watch her. Her vision isn't the best so she tends to bump into things. But other than that, she's the most gorgeous little girl I've ever seen."

Gabrielle turned to Mark and smiled big, drooling. He chuckled and wiped off her face. Paul grabbed Gabby and sat down with her. He lifted her up in the sky and she started laughing. This was Mark's first time hearing her laugh and quite frankly, he couldn't get enough of it.

Paul and Stephanie left a short time later and Mark looked at the clock, 6:30 pm. Time for dinner. He needed to get her on a schedule that they could both follow. He sat her in a highchair and fastened her down. She waited quietly and patiently for her food to come. He came back a minute later and sat in front of her.

"Eat eat," he said to her.

"Eeeeeeeeeee," she squealed and smacked her lips.

Mark chuckled and knew that she was hungry. So, he fed her. And fed her. And fed her. Until there was no more food in her bowl. Cleaning it and putting it away, he grabbed her and got her cleaned and changed for bed. He laid down and laid Gabby next to him, making sure she wouldn't roll over and fall off the bed. He stuck the pacifier in her mouth and started rubbing her belly. Within seconds, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Mark leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight my princess…"

He laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. On The Road

**Chapter 6**

Mark woke up the next morning to some crying. He turned around and saw that Gabrielle was awake. He held her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Mark yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes; he's not use to waking up this early.

"Good morning Gabby," he said, looking at her.

She looked at him and smiled, drooling. He smiled back and wiped her mouth. Grabbing a diaper and wipes, he started to change her. As he was changing her, something odd yet disgusting happened. She pooped and it flew all the way to the other side of the room. Mark's eyes were big as he stared down at his daughter, who was laughing. He chuckled and shook his head. Once he wiped and changed her, he quickly got her dressed and sat her in the playpen. While she was playing, he had to clean the mess that she made.

That was weird, he thought to himself. He's never seen projectile poop before. Once he was done cleaning, he got in the shower for a little while. Once he was done, he dried himself off and got dressed. Mark walked back out and went to check on Gabrielle. She was standing up inside the playpen, holding on tightly.

"Hungry darlin'," he asked and picked her up.

She clapped and nodded. Mark took her to the kitchen area and strapped her in the highchair. Just as he was going to get her food, they both heard a knock on the door. Mark looked through the peephole and smiled, opened the door. The Usos, Naomi, and Glen were on the other side of the door.

"Come in," said Mark and walked to the kitchen to feed Gabrielle.

Jimmy Uso closed the door once they were all inside. They all went to the kitchen and saw Gabrielle sitting in the highchair, with her legs crossed and hands folded. Naomi awed and took a picture.

"She's so cute," said Jey.

Mark turned and sat down in a chair, stirring up Gabby's food. Gabrielle saw Jimmy and the others so she smiled and waved.

"Morning Gabby," said Glen.

"Morning niecey," Naomi greeted.

"What's up Gigi," The Usos said.

They all sat down and took turns feeding her. Gabrielle smiled and slammed her hands onto the table, splattering food everywhere. Jey grabbed a napkin and wiped her mess. Once she was finished eating, Glen took her out the highchair and kissed her cheek.

"How's our favorite WWE baby doing?"

"WWE Baby," questioned Mark, walking towards them.

"Uh yeah, Mark. She is the only baby coming on the road with us. We get to spoil her…"

Mark smiled and shook his head as they all sat around in the living room. The grown-ups were talking and Gabrielle was now sitting in Mark's lap, staring at them. Jimmy looked down at her and smiled, lightly tickling her feet. She laughed and kicked her feet.

"She's such a happy baby," said Naomi.

Jey grabbed a little pink bag and handed it to Mark, "It's a gift for Gabrielle, a welcome gift from all four of us…"

He took the paper out the bag and took out a box. It was a custom-made pacifier. Gabrielle saw it and started whining, making grabby hands at it.

"Please," said Mark, wanting her to try and say it.

"Pweeee," she responded.

He chuckled and gave it to her, letting her put it in her mouth, "Close enough…"

They all talked for a little while longer, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Gabrielle crawled around on the floor and was headed towards the door when someone knocked on it. Mark saw Gabby by the door and picked her up, opening the door.

"Hey boss," Mark and the others greeted.

Vince nodded and came inside, closing the door. He gave the others a quick hug and gave Mark a hug and pat on the back. Him and Mark are longtime friends. He looked down at Gabrielle, who was looking at Vince in awe and shock.

"Somebody is in shock," said Mark.

"Hi little lady. I'm Vince, your papa…."

She smiled shyly and poked his arm repeatedly, making everyone laugh.

"Looks like she is in love with your muscles…"

Vince chuckled and held Gabrielle. She stared at him for a moment, looking at his face. Vince stared at her and noticed her left eye. He turned towards Mark, letting Gabby play with his tie.

"She's blind in that eye," Mark said, reading Vince's mind.

He nodded, "Any accommodations that are needed for her let me know…"

Mark smiled and nodded, grabbing Gabrielle from Vince. Vince and the others left the room; which left Glen, Mark, and Gabby alone. They sat down on the couch.

"So have you decided on whether you want to introduce her to the WWE fans," asked Glen, drinking beer.

Mark shrugged and looked down at Gabby, who was rubbing her left eye again. This is something that he needed her not to do.

"No honey, stop it…"

Gabby whined more and kept rubbing it. Mark held her hands from her eye, which made her upset. She started screaming and crying, going into a tantrum. Both men looked at each other, not sure of what to do. They hated seeing her upset and needed to figure out something.

"Shut that little runt up," shouted Great Khali from the other room.

Mark's face instantly tightened and turned red. Glen noticed and calmed him down. Mark sighed and rubbed Gabby's belly, hoping that it'll help. And it did. She calmed down and laid her head on Mark's chest. Glen went through his bag and pulled out an eyepatch that had Mark's face and her name on it. Mark thanked him and covered her left eye with it, hoping she wouldn't take it off. Gabby smiled and bounced up and down, letting them sigh in relief.

"That was a close one," said Mark.

Glen nodded and they both stood up, grabbing all their belongings. They headed downstairs and got on their own bus. Yes, I said it. Their own bus. The only other person they shared the bus with was The Hardy Boyz. And they were who Glen and Mark were waiting on. The bus door opened and The Hardy Boyz got on the bus.

"Hey busmates," said Jeff.

"What a glorious occasion," said Matt, with his hands in the air.

Gabby thought it was funny so she held her hands in the air and squealed, making the guys laugh.

"Now is this the famous WWE baby we've heard about," Matt and Jeff asked.

Mark nodded and sat Gabby so where she could see them, "Gabby these are your uncles Matt and Jeff. Guys, this is Gabrielle but Gabby for short."

Matt smiled at her, "Why hello wonderful niece… it's a wonderful time today isn't it?"

Gabby tilted her head to the side, giving the 'what the hell are you talking about' facial expression. Jeff took the picture of Matt and Gabrielle as Mark and Glen chuckled. Matt smiled as they all got comfortable. The bus driver got in and sat in the driver's spot.

"Hey Frank, meet my daughter Gabrielle. She'll be joining us here on the bus…"

Frank turned around and Gabby's face lit up and she smiled big, cooing loudly. He smiled and waved at her, "Nice to meet you little lady…"

He turned back around and buckled his seatbelt, starting up the bus.

"Where are we off to first," asked Frank, driving off.

"I believe we are going to DC," said Glen, checking the schedule.

"Yeah we are…"

Frank nodded and started the long drive to DC. Since they would be on the road for a while, they all got comfortable. Gabrielle fell asleep and Mark placed her into the built-in crib that was next to his bed. He kissed her forehead and took a picture of her.

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you so much," he whispered, smiling.

He cracked the door behind him and sat with the guys, "DC here we come!"


	7. Right Eye Gone?

**Chapter 7**

Gabrielle was the first to wake up the next morning. She yawned and looked around, realizing that she was on the tour bus. Then, she looked to her left. Mark and the others were fast asleep, snoring. Mark doesn't snore much, but he is kind of a heavy sleeper. She grabbed her pacifier and climbed out the crib, sitting on the floor. She crawled to the bed, hitting her head on it. She whined and rubbed her head. The whining woke up Mark. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the crib first and noticed that Gabby wasn't in there. He slowly started to panic, but that went away when he felt something grabbing and holding onto his leg. Looking down, Mark saw Gabby who was staring back at him.

"Little girl how did you get out the crib," he asked, lifting her in his arms.

Gabby just whined more and rubbed her head. Mark looked at her head and saw a small knot forming.

"You hit your head on the bed?"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, still waking up. He smiled a little and laid back on the bed, laying Gabby on his chest. Gabrielle looked at him and pointed to the eyepatch that covered her left eye.

"That's an eyepatch baby girl," said Mark, looking at her intently.

She looked at him for a moment then smiled a little, "Arghhhh…"

He chuckled and shook his head, patting her back. Matt, Jeff, and Glen woke up an hour later and got coffee started. Mark grabbed one of those Gerber toddler meals for Gabby from the mini fridge and sat her in a highchair. Opening the food, he sat it in front of her and placed a bib over her. Gabby folded her hands and closed her eyes.

"Mark, she's praying… did you teach her that," asked Jeff.

He shook his head as she opened her eyes and started eating her food. The guys drunk their coffee and ate leftovers while making some small talk. It was still kind of early so not a lot was being said. Mark threw the trash away and grabbed Gabby. He took her clothes off and she tried to crawl away.

"Not so fast, little one. You are about to get cleaned first," he said.

Turning on the water in the big sink, he made sure it was just right. Not too cold but not too hot. Once it was at the right temperature, he added some bubbles and sat Gabrielle in it. She stared at the bubbles then looked at Mark.

"This is your first time seeing bubbles like that huh," he asked her.

She nodded and splashed a little bit. But once the water got on her face and in her eye, she wasn't having it anymore. She started crying and rubbed her right eye. Mark gently flushed her eye with cold water and wiped it off.

"Better?"

Gabby laughed and splashed, playing in the water. As she was doing so, he started washing her up. Once he was done, Matt walked over and grabbed Gabrielle, covering her with a bath towel. They all helped get her dressed and once she was done, they smiled down at her.

"Here we are guys," said Frank as he stopped driving.

Glen and Mark grabbed the bags as Matt carried Gabrielle and followed his brother into the hotel to check in. They all decided to get a big giant suite together so they could all watch Gabby. They got on the elevator and pressed the button.

"What floor is it on," questioned Mark.

"10," said Jeff.

Gabrielle looked around the elevator and frowned. She didn't like being in such a closed space like this and it was making it hard for her to breathe. Matt and Jeff watched her and noticed it.

"Gabby what's wrong," Jeff asked, frowning a little.

Mark and Glen turned to Gabby, who had heavy tears flowing down her face. Glen looked around and a lightbulb clicked in his head. Gabby patted her chest and started crying, shaking her head. Now all four of the guys were starting to worry.

"She's claustrophobic I think," said Glen.

Glen reached for her, but Gabby wasn't having it. Luckily, they reached the floor where their suite was. Once they stepped off the elevator, Gabby instantly calmed down and was breathing heavily.

"Calm down honey," said Jeff.

Jeff reached for her and Gabby grabbed him, letting him hold her. Mark opened the door and they all walked inside. Gabby's eyes grew big as she looked around.

"Ooooooooooo," she said.

Mark smiled a little and sat the bags down, "Someone likes the room…"

They all sat down on the couch to rest for a while. The show wasn't until tomorrow so they had the day to relax. Jeff let Gabby sit on the floor. As soon as he placed her on the ground, she was crawling. Gabby crawled around but stopped and started rubbing her right eye.

"You okay," Glen asked her.

Gabby shook her head and kept crawling. Mark decided to watch her so he stood behind her and watched her crawl around. As they all went to set their bags in their rooms, Gabby decided to look in the kitchen. So, she crawled to the kitchen and looked around. She blinked numerous times and tried looking at the stove. Her vision in her right eye was blurry and she knew that something wasn't right. So, she tried crawling to the rooms, but she ended up walking into the wall. Making a thud noise loud enough for the guys to hear. Mark was the first to get to her. He rushed to her and picked her up.

"Honey you okay," he asked her.

Gabby looked around, trying to figure out where Mark was. He frowned a little, getting worried.

"Honey, I'm right here in front of you," he said, waving his hand.

She finally looked at him and smiled, "Daaa."


	8. Gabrielle's Surgery

**Chapter 8**

"Thank you, DC!"

Fans upon fans emptied the Capital One Arena in Washington DC after a jam-packed show. The wrestlers got their belongings and were heading to wherever they were staying. Glen and the Hardy brothers walked into Mark's locker room.

"Hey Mark… hey baby girl," said Jeff.

Gabrielle looked up at them and smiled, waving at them. Mark held her in his arms as Glen grabbed the bags. They all headed to the car and headed towards the hotel. But before they got to their hotel, Mark drove to find some food.

"Any suggestions on food," he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

No one didn't say much because they had no idea as to what they want to eat. Glen turned to check on Gabby, who was rubbing her right eye.

"Stop it baby girl," said Glen, moving her hands from her eyes.

She growled a little and whined, kicking. Matt and Jeff looked at her and frowned a little. Mark decided to drive to McDonalds. Once he ordered and paid for the food, they waited. As they waited, Mark turned around to check on his daughter.

"Mark, you need to take her to the doctor..."

He looked at Gabrielle and saw that something was going on with her right eye. He sighed and got their food driving to the hotel. They all got into their room and got settled for the night. As the others got settled in, Mark held Gabrielle and placed eye drops in her right eye. Making her very upset and fussy.

"Daddy's sorry honey," said Mark, trying to comfort her.

She cried into his shoulder. Once she calmed down, the others came back and they all ate their food. Not much was said since everyone was tired and it was 1 in the morning. Once everyone was finished eating, they threw away their trash and went to bed, immediately falling asleep.

~The next day~

Gabrielle woke up and opened her eyes, looking around. She couldn't see much; she just saw darkness and some shadows. Which scared her. She started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, which woke up everyone in the room. Mark went to her and kneeled in front of her crib.

"Baby girl," he said.

She kept looking around, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. But she couldn't figure it out. He held her in his arms and took the eyepatch off her eye. She stopped crying and yelling, but the tears kept flowing. Her right eye almost looked identical to her left… which scared him. He immediately got dressed and took her to the Children's Hospital-which luckily was next door. The doctor noticed Gabrielle and immediately walked to them.

"Follow me…"

Mark was surprised but grateful that it didn't take long for her to be checked out. Once they got in the room, Mark laid Gabrielle down on the bed. But he didn't let go of her hand, he kept holding it. The doctor looked at her eyes carefully then examined the rest of her body. Sitting down, Mark held his daughter and looked at the doctor.

"What's going on with her," he asked, kind of afraid to ask.

The doctor took a deep breath and sat down across from them, "Your daughter is permanently blind in her left eye, I'm sure you know. But, she's going blind in her right eye as well. We need to admit her into the hospital so we can run test and if need be, to do surgery on her…"

Mark's heart dropped and he felt tears slowly falling from his eyes. He didn't want things to go this way, his poor baby girl is hurting. And there's nothing that he could do about it. Sighing shakily, he nodded and called Vince.

"Hello," answered Vince.

Mark cleared his throat, "Ummm Vince…"

But it was no use. Mark's voice was breaking which worried Vince. He knew that Mark never cried and for him to be overcome with so much emotion, something is going on.

"Mark, what's going on?"

Mark shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to cry. He calmed himself down and told Vince the situation. Once he did, he started crying a little and hugged his daughter, who had fell asleep.

"Okay Mark, stay there. I'm on my way..."

Mark thanked Vince and hung up. The doctor stepped out to give Mark some time alone with Gabrielle. He couldn't imagine what pain that she was going through. Mark never dealt with this type of thing before, but the fact that she'll more than likely need surgery and its nothing he can do to help her… it's killing him. A short time later, Vince along with a few others came into the room. Mark looked up and saw his mom standing next to Vince. At that point, he completely broke down. Which scared everybody.

Stephanie took Gabrielle out of Mark's arms and held her and Mark's mom hugged her son close, rubbing his back.

"My baby," he cried into his mom's shoulders.

Some of the others felt their eyes fill up with tears. Here is a big, tough looking man crying. The last time Mark cried like this was when his father passed away. Mark couldn't lose anybody else, he just couldn't. His mental state right now was worrying that he would lose Gabrielle. He calmed himself down and Gabrielle woke up a short time later.

"Hi beautiful girl," said Stephanie, looking down at her.

Gabrielle heard her voice so she looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and cooed. She sensed that something was off, she sensed that her dad was upset. So, she tried sitting up and looking around for her dad.

Gabrielle was checked into the hospital and taken away for further testing. Vince sent out a group text to everyone explaining the situation. He gave Mark a few weeks off so he could take care of Gabrielle. He also gave Glen, Matt, and Jeff a few weeks off too to help. With pay, of course. But Mark could care less about that right now. His focus was getting Gabrielle healthy again.

A few hours later and Gabrielle was taken to surgery. But before she was, everyone gathered around Gabrielle's hospital bed where she laid and looked down at her.

"Want to hold her in your arms while we put her to sleep," the doctor asked Mark.

Mark nodded instantly and held his daughter in his arms. The female doctor gently placed a mask over Gabby's face and turned on the anesthesia. She struggled and tried to take the mask off, but she slowly stopped as the anesthesia started to kick in. Within 5 minutes, Gabrielle was asleep. Mark kissed her on the forehead and Glen took a quick picture, saving it to his phone. The female doctor gently laid Gabrielle back in the bed and took her away for surgery.

Everyone sat in her hospital room and waited. Mark just sat where he was, overwhelmed and anxious. He was hoping if she would make it through the surgery and if she did, would she have all vision restored. All the thoughts running through his mind made him even more anxious.


	9. Better

**Chapter 9**

It has been 3 hours since Gabrielle was sent to the back for surgery and nothing was being said. Mark was starting to get worried and anxious. He started pacing until Glen stopped him.

"Mark stop… you're gonna make a hole in the floor…"

Sighing heavily, Mark sat back down. A minute later, the doors opened and everyone stood up. The doctor walked towards them and took off his mask.

"The surgery was a success," he said.

Everyone smiled and cheered in relief, hugging each other. Mark smiled and hugged the doctor for a moment, then pulled away. Now everyone wanted to know how Gabrielle is doing.

"She is doing great. She's a little loopy from the anesthesia but she's aware and alert to everything. You all can see her now…"

They nodded and followed the doctor to Gabrielle's room. Everyone could tell if it's her room because on her door it was decorated with nothing but Undertaker stuff. Which, of course, made Mark very happy. Once they walked inside, Mark instantly went to her bedside and sat down, holding her small hand in his larger ones.

"Baby girl," he called out.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her mouth formed an O shape and she looked around, shocked. Mark's eyes, as well as everyone else's, filled with tears. It was an overwhelming sight, seeing Gabrielle being able to see for the first time. She looked over and locked eyes with Mark. With tears falling down his face, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You see me baby girl," he asked, with a shaky voice.

She smiled and placed a hand on his face, softly patting his cheek. He smiled big and leaned his face closer to hers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The others gathered around her bed and she turned to them. Looking at all of them, her eyes grew wide. Mark helped her sit up in the bed and he watched her.

"Those are your aunts and uncles. That's your papa and those two are your godfathers," spoke Mark, pointing to each one.

She smiled a little then turned her attention back to Mark, staring at him. He stood up and her eyes grew bigger if possible. Which made everyone laugh. Mark chuckled and sat back down.

"I'm your daddy…"

Gabrielle cooed and tried to talk, "Da…."

He smiled big and held her in his arms, "Yes I am your daddy. Daddy loves you so much…"

Mark placed a kiss on her forehead and Glen snapped the picture, saving it onto his phone.

"Damn it Glen, are you the paparazzi now," Mark playfully yelled at him.

Glen nodded and everyone chuckled. Everyone except Glen, Matt, and Jeff left the room closing the door behind them. The doctor walked back in with papers and a teddy bear. Once Gabrielle saw the teddy bear, she squealed with happiness and made grabby hands at it.

"Say please," said Jeff.

"Pweassssss," she said, clapping and grabbing for it.

The doctor gave it to her and she instantly hugged it tight, "Now she's being discharged. Just give her these eyedrops 2 times a day for a week. Then she'll be good to conquer the world."

Mark stood Gabrielle up and she tried to growl and be like Brock Lesnar, making everyone laugh hard. Once the laughter died down, the doctor left and Mark got Gabrielle ready to go. Once everything was done and ready, they all left and got on the tour bus. Frank saw her and smiled, tickling her feet lightly. She looked at him and laughed, kicking.

"Next stop. Texas," said Frank, as he started to drive off.

A few hours later, Frank was still driving and everyone else was sound asleep. Gabrielle woke up and yawned. She went to rub her eye, but she remembered not to. So, she looked out the window and felt the nice cool breeze go past her. Gabrielle smiled and kept looking at the moon and the stars, wondering what it will be like to be up there. Jeff woke up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He got up and saw Gabby staring out the window.

"Gabby," he called out softly to her.

She turned around and saw him. Gabby smiled and held onto him as he picked her up, walking to the kitchen. He sat down and kept holding her.

"Why are you up so early silly billy," he said to her.

Gabby squealed loud and pointed to outside, where the moon and stars were shining bright. Jeff turned and looked outside, smiling.

"It is beautiful isn't it," he asked her.

She nodded and laid her head on his chest, sucking her thumb. He looked down and chuckled, taking her thumb out of her mouth. Digging in his pocket, he took out her paci and gave it to her. She started sucking on it and she smiled, falling asleep. He stood up and put her in the crib and laid back down, going back to sleep too.


End file.
